wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukulele Baby! (album)
"Ukulele Baby" is a Wiggles album which was released on the 3rd of February, 2011. It features special guests such as Daryl Somers and Rolf Harris. It won the 2011 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist #When I Strum My Ukulele #How Many Fingers Do I See? #Hula, Hula Baby #Henry's Spinning #You Can Play The Ukulele #I'm Waving To You #Cluck Cluck City #The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! (Featuring Rolf Harris) #How Many You Want? #Hawaiian Boogie #Ooki Ooki Ooki Hear That Bouzouki #Hey Hey It's Saturday (Featuring Daryl Somers, Australian version) Thank You Mr. Weatherman! (Featuring Al Roker, American version) #Spagnola (Instrumental) #My Curly Sue Doll #Round And Round, Round And Round #Bambino (Instrumental) #Everybody Loves A Puppy #Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! #La Paloma #When I'm Painting #How Many Fingers Do I See? (Instrumental) #Toy Box #Il Clan Dei Sicilani (Instrumental) Personnell * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios (The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! recorded at Wispington Studios, UK) * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller (The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! recorded by Mark "Tufty" Evans, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller) * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Rachael Allen, Brad Carroll, Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Kendall Goddard, Paul Paddick, Emma Pask, Simon Pryce * Special Guest Vocalists: Rolf Harris, Daryl Somers * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Emma Pask * Wags the Dog Vocals: Mic Conway * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Brad Carroll, Blathnáid Conroy Murphy, Rolf Harris, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Bláthnaid Conroy-Murphy, Mic Conway, Murray Cook, Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Rolf Harris, Noel Heraty, Alex Keller, Graham Kennedy, Chris O'Doherty, Peter O'Doherty, Steve Pace, Andrew Smith, George Tseros Trivia * The Good Ship Fabulous Flea was recorded at Wispington Studios in London, England in June 2010 while the rest of the songs such as When I Strum My Ukulele were recorded in Hot Potato Studios in November 2010. * Il Clan Dei Sicilani is the only song that doesn't appear on the Ukulele Baby! DVD. * Rolf Harris guest stars in The Good Ship Fabulous Flea and Daryl Somers guest stars in Hey, Hey, It's Saturday. * A Behind the Scenes photo shows Daryl Somers recording his vocals on Hey, Hey, It's Saturday. Gallery UkuleleBaby!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover DarylSomersinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Daryl Somers in Hot Potato Studios StevePacePlayingConga.jpg|Steve playing conga StevePacePlayingYamahaDrumset.jpg|Steve playing Yamha drum-set MurrayPlayingMandolininHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray playing mandolin AnthonyFieldandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Anthony and Blathnaid Simon,AnthonyandTheFieldBrothers.jpg|Simon, Anthony and the Field Brothers JeffandAlexKeller.jpg|Jeff and Alex SaminUkuleleBaby!Recording.jpg|Sam recording 61vgONGWouL.jpg|US Cover 81qr57KNMXL._SL1344_.jpg|Back cover File:UkuleleBaby!fullalbumcover.png File:UkuleleBaby!albuminlay.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumdisc.png|Disc Album Booklet File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbookletbackcover.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet1.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet2.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet3.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet4.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet5.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet6.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet7.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet8.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet9.png File:UkuleleBaby!albumbooklet10.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2011 Category:2011 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums